Auction and Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when JJ, Penelope, Jessica, Emily, Strauss, and Elizabeth Prentiss ends up on an Auction Block for a hospital fundraiser? They find the men of their dreams. Rated T for now will go up in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I can't help but start another story. My muse loves to see me writing constantly. Plus there is nothing else to do while I am snowed in. Dang snow!!! LOL. Anyway I got this idea from reading another story. It will be humor and romance. This should be interesting to write. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

"So ladies are you all ready for the charity benefit tonight?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked.

JJ, Penelope, Emily, and Jessica all looked at one another and laughed. They had just gotten back to Emily's mothers house where they would betting ready at. They had been roped into being up on the auction block tonight for a children's charity and they really did not want to have to do it.

"Mom, I can not believe that you talked us into this. Luckily none of the guys know that we are in this event other wise they would be laughing their asses off at us. Why are we doing this again?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth looked at all of the girls standing in front of her and smiled and said "You are doing this because you want to help get the equiptment that the Children's Hospital needs. As for the guys you work with not knowing that it is not true. Everyone got an invitation to tonight's event."

One by one Emily, JJ, Penelope, and Jessica all groaned. Elizabeth actually laughed at their reactions. She knew that tonight was going to be an interesting night. She knew that each girl liked one of the men that they worked with. Or as in Jessica's case she liked one of the men that her brother-in-law worked with. I let a small smile play on my face.

"Girls' do not worry. Erin Strauss and I are also up on the Auction Block. There are also some Nurse's and even a few female Doctors up on the Auction Block. So it will be alright. And the only thing the men win if they have the highest bid is one date. I figured we could pick the same restaurant to go to and on the same night that way we can keep an eye on one another." Elizabeth said.

At that all the girls' looked up and JJ said "That is a good idea. Especially if we get someone we do not know. Alright I guess we had better start getting ready. We have to be at the hotel ball room in two hours. I still can not believe you rented a ball room Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed and said "Well I figured since there will be alcohol and I know that we will all probably need a few drinks that we had better have it some where with rooms near. I booked us all a suite. So after the Auction and dinner and dancing we can all go there and decompress."

"That is a good idea mom. Alright ladies let's go get ready." Emily said.

JJ, Jessica, Penelope, and Elizabeth all nodded and headed up the stairs. They knew that it would take a while to get their hair and make up the way they wanted it to go. Each woman was nervous for their own reasons. JJ and Penelope went into one room while Emily and Jessica went into another room.

"I am so glad that we have become such good friends Emily." Jessica said.

Emily smiled at her and said "I am too Jess. I am just sorry that we met under the circumstance that we did. I feel as if you are like a sister to me. And you are the only one who knows how I truly feel about Hotch."

Jessica chuckled and said "You know Emily I have seen the way that he looks at you. I know that he feels the same way even if he does not realalize it yet. I can not wait to see his reaction tonight. You are going to look amazing in the dress that you picked out. I bet that he is going to end up getting jealous of any guys that bid on you."

Emily laughed and said "Well since we know that the guys are going to be there I bet that Reid will be salivating over you. It is going to be interesting to see who wins us tonight."

Jessica nodded and laughed. Thankfully all of the girls had taken showers right before they came to Elizabeth's house. Emily helped Jessica do her hair and make up and then Jessica helped Emily do her make up. Once they were both done they slipped their dresses on.

"You know Penelope I am a little nervous now that I know the guys are going to be there. Do you think I picked the right dress for tonight?" JJ asked.

Penelope laughed and said "Gumdrop you ain't the only one who is nervous about tonight now that we know the guys are going to be there. I wish that Elizabeth would not have told us until it was our turn to go onto the stage. But, yes the dress you picked for tonight will look perfect with the way that we did your hair. Do I look alright with the way we did my hair?"

JJ smiled and said "You truly look beautiful Pen. You are going to knock Derek's socks off."

Penelope blushed and said "Well gumdrop you are going to knock one David Rossi through a loop. Lets go see how our other two counter parts are doing. And JJ you look absolutely beautiful in that dress. I love how it has a little train with it."

JJ smiled and looped her arm through Penelope's as they left the room that they were in. They knocked on the door that Emily and Jessica was in and then went in. JJ and Penelope both grinned as they saw Emily and Jessica.

"Damn you two look hot. I still can not believe that you picked the same dresses but in different colors." Penelope said with a laugh.

Jessica laughed and said "We wanted to make people think we were truly related. If we are going to do this even though we really do not want too we may as well have fun doing it. And Pen you look smoking in your dress. And you JJ are going to light the room on fire with your dress."

JJ laughed and said "I may light the room on fire but Jess, you and Emily are going to set blaze to the whole hotel. How in the hell do you two look so hot?"

At that point Elizabeth walked in and then let out a wolf whistle and said "Well ladies you all look exceptionally stunning. I think that you four will bring in the most for the charity fun raiser. Are we ready to head out? The limo is here with Erin."

All four ladies nodded and Emily said "Mom you yourself look stunning also tonight. I think that we all did great with our dress picks. Now lets go raise some money for the hospital!"

As one Elizabeth, Emily, Jessica, JJ, and Penelope all headed down the stairs. They grabbed their wraps that went with their dresses and then headed out of Elizabeth's house. The drive opened up the door to the limo and Elizabeth got in first followed by Penelope, JJ, Jessica and then Emily. Once the door was shut the driver got back in the drivers seat and headed towards the hotel.

"Well Elizabeth I must say that you all look pretty tonight." Erin Strauss said.

Elizabeth, Penelope, JJ, Jessica, and Emily all grinned and "Thank you" at once.

"You look pretty too Erin." Emily said.

Erin smiled and said "Thank you Emily. This should be an interesting and fun night. I heard that the boys were going to show up and so was the Director."

Elizabeth laughed and said "Well Erin maybe finally you will get James to notice you. I know that Andrew is going to be there."

Emily laughed and said "Well mom maybe dad will bid on you and you two can finally get your heads out of your asses and get back together. It is so easy to see that you two are still in love with one another."

Everyone laughed and then Erin said "Emily maybe Hotch will bid on. I see the way that he looks at you. And I must say you two would make a handsome couple."

Emily gasped and said "Erin!"

Everyone once again laughed and continued talking all the way to the hotel. Once the limo stopped and they heard the driver open up his door they all grew quiet. Once again each woman started getting nervous for their own reasons. Elizabeth was the first one out followed by Erin, Penelope, JJ, Jessica and then Emily. They all linked arms as they headed into the hotel. Each woman wondered how this night would end.


	2. Let The Bidding Begin

**A/N: Wow you guys are quick. LOL. Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and/or story alerts. I did not post the first chapter but maybe 10 minutes ago and I already have people add this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. You guys are truly amazing. Starting in this chapter will be a crossover with NCIS.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

Let the Bidding Begin

As soon as Emily, Jessica, JJ, Penelope, Elizabeth and Erin entered the hotel they made their way to the ball room still with their arms linked. As soon as they were in the ball room Elizabeth's personal assistant came over to them. She smiled at all of them.

"Elizabeth everyone that is on the auction block is here. We have about ten minutes before we begin. You all look really beautiful by the way." Andrea said.

Elizabeth smiled and said "Thank you Andrea. Now nobody knows who is on the Auction block correct? We wanted to keep it a surprise."

Andrea laughed and said "Nobody but the ones that are getting auctioned off know who is on the block. If you will follow me I will take you guys back."

Elizabeth nodded and motioned for Andrea to lead the way. Emily looked around and saw the group of men from the BAU plus her dad and the Director. She laughed and then motioned with her head. All of the other women looked and silently chuckled. This was going to be one interesting night. The women continued to follow Andrea and each of them was holding their breath and hoping that the guys would not see them as they made their way back. Little did they know that the guys did not see them but they were in fact talking about them.

"I wonder where the women are." Morgan said.

Hotch shrugged and said "Did anyone even ask them if they got invites like we did? I had to find a babysitter for Jack tonight because Jessica had some plans. When I asked her what they were she would not say."

Andrew chuckled and said "I wanted to get together with Emily tonight because I have not seen her in a week or so and she said she also had plans. When I asked her what she was doing she just started to blush and told me that it was nothing."

Hotch looked at Aaron with a thoughtful look and then said "Maybe Jessica and Emily are having a girls' night out. Those two have gotten close lately and Jessica did go shopping with Emily last weekend. I never thought that Jessica would get along so well with someone on my team but she has surprised me."

Morgan laughed and said "Well Hotch do not feel bad. Every time I asked Baby Girl if she wanted to go out drinking with Reid and Rossi this week she always told me that she had plans with JJ, Emily and Jessica. Those four are up to something and I am not so sure it is a good thing."

"It is a proven fact that most women drift together. So it is not surprising that your sister-in-law has gotten close to Emily or even JJ and Garcia for that matter Hotch." Reid said.

"Why did we even come to this thing?" Rossi asked.

James laughed and said "Because we all want to know that the Children's Hospital is getting the best equiptment possible to help the children that have cancer."

Andrew nodded and said "And who knows maybe we will meet some women to date tonight. God knows I could use a date."

This made all the men laugh and James said "Andrew you know the only woman that you want to date is Elizabeth. Why you and her got divorced I have no clue. Speaking of Elizabeth I tried to call her and see if she had plans tonight and she never answered. So I called her personal assistant who said that Elizabeth had some kind of function tonight but for the life of me I can not find out what kind of function she has."

"Well I think someone should call and check on Emily, Jessica, JJ, and Pen. If they were going out tonight who knows what they will get into." Morgan said.

Andrew said "I will try Emily."

Hotch said "I will try Jessica."

Morgan said "I will try Baby Girl."

Reid said "I will try JJ. I wonder who is watching Henry tonight if they all went out together."

Rossi laughed and said "If a woman wants to go out bad enough she will find a way."

James and Andrew all laughed at this and nodded. Andrew, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid all shut their phones at once with frowns on their faces.

"None of them answered?" Rossi asked.

At once Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and Andrew all said "No."

"Well maybe Gibbs will know something that we don't. Here he comes with Tony, McGee, and Vance." James said.

"Well hello there you guys." Gibbs said.

Hotch laughed and said "Hey Gibbs. What brings you here?"

Gibbs laughed and said "Well I like Children's Hospital and want to help in any way I can. I tried to get Abby to come along with us but both her and Ziva had plans tonight."

Vance laughed and said "I tried to order them to tell me what they had to do that was so secretive but they just said they had plans to meet up with Emily, JJ, Penelope and some other woman named Jessica."

Morgan started choking and said "Are you telling me that our women and your women are all out together? Oh God this can not be good."

Gibbs laughed and said "Especially when you get Emily and Ziva together. I remember the last time those to went to a bar together. It took Hotch and me to get them out of the bar without either one killing a guy that would not take no for an answer. As it was Hotch broke the guys nose and I broke his hand."

All the guys laughed and then James said "Well lets go find a table up front. They are getting ready to start."

All the guys nodded and headed towards the front of the ballroom. They found a table right next to the left side of the stage and took it. They were all wondering what their friend's were getting into that they could not call them back.

Meanwhile in the room behind the ballroom Ziva, Abby, Emily, Jessica, JJ, Penelope, Elizabeth and Erin were all laughing. They had peaked into the ballroom and saw the frustration on all of the men's faces. They then started laughing even harder when at once Emily's, JJ's, Jessica's and Penelope's phones started vibrating. Luckily they remembered to turn their phones on silence. Andrea came back into the room and checked to see if we were all ready.

We nodded and she smiled and said "Erin you are up first. Then a Nurse will go and then Elizabeth will go and then a Doctor will go and then it will be Abby, Penelope, Ziva, JJ, Jessica and then finally Emily."

We nodded and she headed back to the door that led to where we would walk up and onto the stage. We gathered in the hallway and listened as the Auction started.

"Welcome Ladies and Gents to the Children's Hospital fundraiser. My name is Doctor Simmons and I am a Doctor at Children's Hospital. Thank you all for coming out tonight. We have some very nice looking ladies up for auction. Now remember you only get one date and it has to be on a night that the lady in question is available. Are you all ready to start?" Doctor Simmons said.

Everyone in the room yelled "Yes" at the same time.

Doctor Simmons laughed and said "Well let the bidding Begin. First up is Erin Strauss and she is a Section Chief with the FBI."

At the front table on the left side of the stage all of the men's mouth dropped open. Erin Strauss walked out onto the stage in a black strapless dress. One man in particular could not keep his eyes off of her. James could not believe his eyes when Erin walked out onto the stage. His mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes grew wide. He thought that she looked beautiful.

"Let's start the bidding at $100.00." Dr. Simmons said.

"$100.00" said a man at the table next to all the guys from the BAU and NCIS.

"$200.00" a man from the back yelled.

"300.00" the man from the table next to all the guys from the BAU and NCIS said.

"$700.00" the man in the back yelled.

The whole time that they were going back in forth Erin saw James looking at her so she smiled.

All of a sudden James yelled "Two thousand dollars."

Everyone in the ballroom gasped and Dr. Simmons said "Two thousand dollars going once, two thousand dollars going twice, sold to the gentlemen at the front table to the left. Miss Strauss go and introduce yourself to the winner please."

Erin laughed and said "Actually Dr. Simmons I know him but I will go and have a chat with him."

Dr. Simmons laughed and then said "Alright the next person on the auction block is a Nurse. So gentlemen if you are sick and need nursing back to health bid on this one."

With that the Nurse walked out and the bidding started all over again. The Nurse ended up getting won for $500.00 and she smiled at the guy who had the highest bid.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and friends said "Do I look alright?"

They all laughed and Emily said "Mom you look wonderful. Go out there and have fun."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped up onto the steps and waited for Dr. Simmons to introduce her.


	3. Well there are Our Women!

**A/N: Wow you guys are keeping my e-mail full. LOL! Thank you so much to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Every time I check my e-mail I have at least 12 waiting on me. I also definitely want to thank those who have left reviews. You all rock! I am so glad that you are liking this story. I am going to skim over the Doctor and stuff but will focus on the main characters to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

Well there are Our Women!!!

Erin walked over and grabbed a chair from the table beside them and sat down besides James.

"Thank you for bidding on me James. The money is going for a great thing." Erin said.

James laughed and said "I was surprised to see you up there Erin."

Erin laughed and said "Well keep an eye on the stage and enjoy the show gentlemen."

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Vance, Hotch, Andrew, Morgan, Reid and Rossi all looked at her weird and she just sat back and smiled. They turned back towards the stage as Dr. Simmons started talking again.

"Alright next up is Elizabeth Prentiss. She just came back from being an Ambassador over seas. The bidding will start at $100.00." Dr. Simmons said.

Elizabeth came walking out on stage and once again the wolf whistles began. She waved and smiled at everyone.

"$100.00" some shouts.

"$150.00" someone else shouts.

"300.00" Vance yelled.

Andrew glared at Vance and Vance said "What Andrew? It is not like you two are married anymore."

"$400.00" Erin Strauss yells.

Andrew looked at her shocked and said "Why in the hell are you bidding on her Strauss? You are a woman for Gods sake."

Erin laughed and said "Well Andrew I am just trying to up her price."

"$450.00" one of the people in the back yell.

"$600.00" Vance shouts.

By this time everyone was starting to get into it and Strauss calls out "I will give nine hundred dollars for her."

Erin squeaked as James pinched her side and then laughed.

Vance looks at Andrew and sees if he can up it one more time before Andrew finally gives in and bids on the woman he was still clearly in love with. Andrew was glaring at everyone within eye sight of him who was bidding.

One man stood up and said "I will give one thousand and six hundred and fifty dollars for her."

Andrew had a thunderous expression on his face but then he looked at the stage and saw Elizabeth and smiled and called out "I bid two thousand and five hundred."

Everyone in the ballroom gasped and Dr. Simmons said "Going once, Going twice, Sold to the gentlemen at the front table on the left side of the stage for Two thousand and five hundred dollars. Thank you for your donation Sir. Miss Prentiss go and meet your date."

Elizabeth laughed and then walked over to the steps to go down them. As she was walking down them Andrew got up and went over to her and held out his hand. Elizabeth smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So this is where you are tonight? Do you have any clue where our daughter is?" Andrew asked.

Elizabeth laughed and leaned over to whisper in Andrew's ear "Yes, I do. You will be seeing her soon but don't let on."

Andrew laughed and nodded and then led Elizabeth back to the table. He sat down and pulled Elizabeth down onto his lap.

"Hello, Gentlemen don't you all look nice." Elizabeth said.

"Hello Elizabeth" everyone said at once.

Elizabeth grins at them and then looks up at the stage. She can not wait to see their faces when the others come out.

"Are you gentlemen enjoying yourself? And Erin our mutual friends laughed when they found out that James had won you." Elizabeth said.

Nobody at the front table on the left side of the stage was paying attention to the woman that was up for auction now.

Erin laughed and said "We will see how much they are laughing earlier. And didn't I tell you that Andrew would probably end up winning you?"

Elizabeth blushed and said "Yes, you did but I did not want to hope for it. And Andrew thank you for the bid. I love the fact that it was you and not some man I do not know. And Vance thank you for bidding on me."

Vance laughed and said "Liz I was only bidding on you to get your man to do it. He needed a nudge to see that if he did not act someone else would snap you up and it looks like he took the nudge. I am glad to see that your reflexes have not faded Andrew."

With that everyone laughed. As Dr. Simmons was getting ready to announce the next woman on the block Elizabeth and Erin both said at the same time "Shh we want to hear this one."

All of the guys looked at them with raised eye brows. Elizabeth and Erin both laughed and just shook their heads and looked towards the stage again.

Dr. Simmons said "This next woman is one heck of a woman. She is a Forensic Specialist with NCIS. Without further ado I introduce Abby Sciuto. The bidding will start at $100.00"

Gibbs looked up at the stage in shock and could not believe his eyes. The woman he loves but has never told is standing there in a black strapless dress that barely goes down past her thighs. His eyes popped out as the bidding started because it was already up to $700.00.

Gibbs looked at Tony, McGee, and Vance and said "Well now I think we know where are women got off to tonight."

Elizabeth laughed and said "Just wait Jethro. The shock for the evening is no where close to being done."

The bidding on Abby was already up to thirteen hundred. Gibbs growled and looked at the guy who kept upping the price.

James leaned over and said "Gibbs bid on her before someone else gets her. If you are short on cash I will stake you."

Gibbs nodded and stood up and walked over to the stage and said "Three thousand dollars."

After he said that he scooped Abby into his arms and stalked back to his seat at the table.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed.

Dr. Simmons laughed and said fast "Going once, going twice, sold to the Gentlemen who swept her off of her feet."

"Damn it woman next time tell me where you are going. I kept trying to call you and I kept getting no answer. I was worried." Gibbs growled.

Abby laughed and said "I could not tell you what I was doing. I wanted it to be a surprise for all of you. And I can not believe that you just paid three thousand dollars for me Gibbs."

Gibbs said "Well I sure as hell was not letting any other man bid on my woman!"

Abby gasped and said "Since when am I your woman, Gibbs?"

McGee laughed and said "Abby you are blind then if you never saw how Gibbs felt about you."

Vance laughed at that and said "Hell even I knew and I was hardly ever around you two together at the same time."

Gibbs just looked at Abby and said "You are my woman from here on out."

Abby slapped Gibbs and said "It would be nice to be asked but that can wait until later. I want to bid on the next person and she is coming out soon."

All the men looked at Abby like she was crazy and Elizabeth and Erin laughed and Elizabeth said "Well Abby you can bid on her but I get the next one."

Abby laughed and shushed everyone as Dr. Simmons said "Alright next up is a woman who works as a Tech Analyst with the FBI. Introducing Penelope Garcia and the bidding starts at one hundred dollars."

Abby bounces up and down on Gibb's lap and shouts out excitedly "Six hundred dollars."

Every single male in the room looked at her like she was crazy and all the women laughed. Penelope actually started laughing up on the stage and about fell off. She looked over at Abby and grinned and Abby grinned back. Abby looked over to see one Derek Morgan looking at Penelope with an intense look and silently congratulated herself. Derek could not take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a purple floor length halter top style dress.

"Seven hundred dollars" a woman yells out.

All heads swivel to her and she says what "She is pretty and you guys are all just staring at her."

Everyone laughed and then the men started bidding and Abby yelled out "Three thousand and fifty dollars."

Derek stood up and strode up onto the stage and stopped right in front of Penelope and said "Baby Girl what in the world are you doing?"

Everyone grew quiet as they watched and Penelope said "Well handsome I am looking to meet someone. A girl can not stay single for forever you know."

At that Abby, Elizabeth, and Erin all cracked up. James, Andrew and Gibbs all chuckled under their breath while Reid, Hotch, Rossi, DiNozzo, and McGee all looked on to see what would happen next. Derek lifted Penelope up and over his shoulder and shouted "I will give three thousand and one hundred dollars. Now hurry up and make her sold."

Abby laughed and shouted "Three thousand and three hundred dollars."

Gibbs slapped his hand over her mouth and said loudly "Morgan hurry up and bid one more time man. I can't keep her quiet for much longer."

Everyone in the ballroom laughed at that and said "Three thousand and four hundred dollars. Now can you mark her as sold before she end up maiming me."

Penelope was beating Derek on his back but smirking while she did it. She did a thumbs up sign to Dr. Simmons who laughed and said "Going once, going twice, sold to the guy who is acting like a caveman. Ok guy who swept Abby off of her feet you can uncover her mouth now."

Gibbs took his hand off of Abby's mouth and said "Now woman why did you want Garcia so much?"

Abby looked at Penelope who was now sitting on Derek's lap with a wicked grin and then looked at Gibbs and then all the other males at the table and said "Well Gibbs she is a wonderful kisser."

Penelope looked back at Abby with a wicked grin and said "Well Abby I should be since you taught me how too."

At this all the guys was staring at Abby and Penelope wide eyed and Elizabeth and Erin were trying not to laugh but ended up laughing anyways. Abby and Penelope high fived each other and then looked at the guys who had won them.

Hotch blinked and said "So Garcia since you are here does that mean Emily, JJ, Jessica, and Ziva are here also?"

Penelope just grinned and said "You will have to wait and see Boss Man. But what I will tell you is that earlier tonight a man was hitting on Emily while I was with her and she was flirting right back."

Penelope looked over at Elizabeth and Strauss with a wicked look in her eyes.

Elizabeth laughed and said "Well the woman I want is up next. And Andrew honey you are not allowed to put your hand over my mouth to stop me from bidding on her."

Andrew looked at Elizabeth and said "Who is it woman? And fine I will not put my hand over your mouth to stop you from bidding on her. But she better be worth it."

What Elizabeth didn't know is that Andrew figured if it was a woman one of the men at the table wanted to bid on then he would kiss her to shut her up.

Dr. Simmons said "And next up is an Agent with NCIS. I introduce you too Ziva David. The bidding starts at one hundred dollars."

Tony felt his eyes widen and could not look away. There standing like an angel was the woman he had secretly loved for the last 4 years. She looked like an angel in her white dress that was strapless. He could not believe how beautiful she looked. Tony turned around and glared at a couple guys that were talking about Ziva and saying what they would like to do to her. He tensed and went to get up but both Gibbs and Hotch put a hand on his shoulders.

Tony took in a deep breath and then let out it. He did this about four times. Finally he felt calm and he listened in. The bidding was already up to one thousand dollars. Tony turned around to find the man who had said that and could not spot him.

"Two thousand dollars" Elizabeth called out.

The bidding kept going back and forth and finally Tony had, had enough. He stood up and headed up to the stage. He walked over to Dr. Simmons and whispered something in his ear. Dr. Simmons laughed and then nodded and Tony walked over to Ziva and pulled her into his arms and bent her backwards and kissed the breath out of her. He then picked Ziva up and strode off of the steps.

Dr. Simmons was still laughing as he said "Going once, Going twice, and sold for three thousand and six hundred dollars to the man who just kissed the life out of her. Does she need a Doctor to revive her?"

The crowd laughed and Reid called out "No even if she did I don't think he would let anyone but me near her."

Ziva laughed and said "Damn Tony you sure do know how to kiss."

Ziva was sitting on Tony's lap and laughing as she saw that is how all the women were sitting. She was glad that somebody was taping this event because it is going to fun to watch it one evening.

Dr. Simmons cleared his throat and said "Next we have up a Media Liason with the FBI. She goes by JJ so that is what I will introduce her as. The bidding on JJ will start at one hundred dollars."

Ziva, Abby, Elizabeth, Penelope, and Strauss all cheered as JJ walked onto the stage grinning. JJ waved and smiled at everyone. Her eyes connected with Rossi and her smile faltered. A thundercloud had come over Rossi's face.

He stood up and walked on stage before the bidding could even start and said "I will give four thousand dollars."

With that he picked JJ up and actually spanked her before walking down the steps.

Everyone in the ballroom could hear him as he said "Woman are you trying to kill me looking that way?"

Everyone at the table that Dave sat back down at with JJ in his arms held tight to his chest laughed as did everyone in the ballroom.

"Dave what in the hell?" JJ shouted.

"Don't you what in the hell me woman! You can't expect to come out in that dress and not expect me to keep my hands off of you." Dave said.

JJ looked at him shocked and then smiled shyly and said "I am glad that it was you."

Dr. Simmons could not stop laughing as he said "Alright JJ is sold for four thousand dollars to the dude who spanked her."

The crowed roared with laughter and JJ just sat on Dave's lap blushing. Dave chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright we have two more women on the auction block. The next woman's name is Jessica and she works from home. The bidding will start at one hundred dollars." Dr. Simmons said.

Jessica strolled out laughing and smiling. She waved at everyone and then blew a kiss to the table in front. One certain member of the team was blushing.

"One hundred and fifty dollars." said a man in the back.

JJ shouted "Four hundred dollars."

McGee looked over and saw Reid staring and knew that the other man liked Jessica but would not bid on her unless someone else from the table did besides JJ.

McGee cleared his throat and said "Five hundred dollars."

Rossi slipped something into Reid's hand and nodded at the stage when he Reid looked at him. Reid looked down and saw that it was a check for four thousand and five hundred dollars. Reid looked at Rossi shocked and then nodded at him.

"Uh, Um, Four thousand and five hundred dollars." Reid stuttered out.

Jessica jumped in the air with a shout of "Yes!" and ran down the steps and over to Reid.

Dr. Simmons said "Well it looks like Jessica wants to be bought by the guy who bidded four thousand and five hundred dollars. Going once, Going Twice and sold. You two make a cute couple."

Everyone laughed as Jessica launched herself at Reid. He blushed but pulled her further onto his lap.

"You look real pretty Jessica." Reid said.

Jessica smiled and said "You think I do just wait a minute."

Everyone nodded and looked back towards the stage. The teams looked at one another with raised eye brows as they saw that Dr. Simmons has disappeared. He came back out a minute later and put a CD in the CD player on his podium.

"Alright last but not least we have Special Agent Emily Prentiss. She works for the FBI in the BAU. The bidding will start at one hundred dollars." Dr. Simmons said as he pressed play on the CD player.

Music came on and Emily came out wiggling her hips. All of the men gasped as they saw what she was wearing. She had on a red strapless dress that went all the way down to the ground but had slits on both sides up to her thighs. The bidding started going fast and furious and was soon at four thousand dollars.

Without saying anything to anyone Hotch got up and walked up onto the stage and shut the CD player off. He grabbed Emily in his arms and carried her out the door that she came through after saying "Five thousand dollars."

Hotch walked out into the back hallway and set Emily down. He looked in her eyes and then picked her up again and walked back into the ballroom. Everyone was still staring at the door that he had went through. Every single person in the room laughed as he came back in. He had Emily in his arms bridal style and she was hitting him on the shoulder and yelling "Let me down Hotch!"

Hotch stopped and looked down at Emily and said loudly "Hell fucking no Prentiss. Ain't no other man bidding on you with what you are wearing. Damn it woman are you trying to make it where I rip your dress off of you right here and right now?!?!?"

Emily gasped and said "Well I Never!"

Hotch laughed and said "Well I know you have never but woman you will and soon. YOU BELONG TO ME!!!"

After he got done saying that Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Reid, Jessica, Rossi, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Andrew, Elizabeth, James, and Strauss all started hollering and clapping.

Dr. Simmons had tears running down his face from laughing so hard and said "Going once, Going twice, Sold to the possessive male for five thousand dollars. Alright folks sit and chat and we will have dinner soon."

Hotch walked off of the stage with Emily still speechless in his arms.


	4. The Buffet and Revalations

A/N: I am glad that you all are liking this story. Okay now I am going to go back to my original style of writing and write in POV's. LOL. I confused myself with the last chapter. Even though this is a H/P story I will also be focusing on Gibbs/Abby, DiNozzo/Ziva, Rossi/JJ, James/Strauss, Andrew/Elizabeth, M/G, and Re/Jessica. I will be having OC's for Vance and McGee. I can not leave them without having someone for themselves but that will not be until later on the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS

The Buffet after the Auction and Revelations

(HPOV)

After the auction we all left the ballroom and headed over to where they had the buffet set up at. I still could not believe that I had walked up onto the stage and carried Emily off of it. Although I am very happy that I did. Maybe now I will be able to tell her how I felt. If I would not have did what I did someone else could have stepped in and took away the one woman that I love more than my own life.

When we entered the banquet room I looked for a table and found one that would seat us all. I put my hand on Emily's lower back and guided her to it. Everyone else followed us. I pulled out a chair for Emily and helped her sit and then I took the chair next to her. Jessica sat on the left side of Emily with Reid on her other side. Across from us sat Andrew , Elizabeth, Strauss, and then James. And then in the rest of the seats were Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Vance who sat on the other side of Strauss, Morgan, Garcia, Dave, and JJ.

I looked up and then said "Well girls' why did you not tell us that you would be put up for auction tonight?"

Emily laughed and said "Hell Hotch we did not even know you guys would be here until my mom told us as Jess, JJ, Pen and I were going to get ready. We did not tell you guys because we did not know how you would react for one and the other reason is we did not want you guys to know and feel like you had to bid on us."

I looked at Emily and said "Since when have I ever done something because I had to Emily? If I would have known about you being put up for auction I would have come to bid on you not because I felt like I had to but because honestly Emily I could not stand to see another man bid on you and win."

Emily blushed and ducked her head while everyone else laughed. I put my arm around her shoulders and leaned over and kissed her on the head. I was happy that I did come to the fun raiser tonight. If I hadn't then I don't know what I would have done when I found out that Emily had been bought by a guy that none of us knew.

"So Jess I take it you and Emily went shopping together since you two are wearing the same dress?" I asked.

Jess laughed and said "Yes, we did."

Reid said "Well Jessica I think that you look beautiful."

Jess blushed and said "Thank you Spencer."

Dr. Simmons came over to the table and said "I have got to thank you all for the donations. We did really good and the hospital will be able to get a lot of what they need. Also I have to say that the way some of you acted really made me laugh and de-stress and I really needed too."

Andrew laughed and said "You are welcome. Although we really were not trying to be funny but once we learned that our women were on the auction block there was no way that we were going to let other men win them."

Dr. Simmons nodded and walked away to sit down. All of us got up and went to the buffet table and got some food. It was fun watching everyone laugh and talk while we ate.

I looked up as I heard Andrew laugh and I laughed at what I saw. Gibbs was feeding Abby a piece of meat and ended up dropping it down her dress. Emily started laughing as she saw Gibbs try to get the piece of meat out of Abby's dress.

I leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear "They look good together don't they?"

Emily smiled and nodded and said "Everyone that is paired up with someone looks good together. I am glad that my dad bought my mom."

I nodded and said "Strauss and James look like they are enjoying themselves. And Rossi, DiNozzo, Morgan, and Reid can barely keep their eyes off of their women. Not that I blame them because I am having a hard time keeping my eyes off of you."

Emily laughed and said "Well thank you."

Elizabeth spoke up and said "Ladies are we still on for later tonight?"

As one Emily, JJ, Jessica, Abby, Garcia, Ziva, and Strauss said "YES!"

Gibbs looked up and said "And just what is it you think you ladies are doing later tonight without us men?"

Strauss said "It is not what we think we are doing but what we know we are doing Gibbs."

The women laughed and James said "Well alright what are you women doing later tonight then?"

Ziva laughed and said "Elizabeth was nice enough to rent a suite for all of us so we are going to have a girls' night after the dancing tonight."

Tony looked up and said "Why can you not go home with me Ziva?"

Ziva looked back at Tony and said "Because you only bought me for a date, Tony."

At this Vance started laughing and said "The women are going to play hard to get Gentlemen. I think they are going to make you prove that you like or love them and it is going to take a while. This is going to be interesting to watch."

Elizabeth looked at Vance and said "Your time will come Leon. Just wait and see."

After she said that she stood up and said "I have to go to the ladies room. Anyone want to join me?"

All of the women stood up and followed Elizabeth out of the banquet room.

"Why is it that women can not go to the bathroom by themselves?" Gibbs asked.

Andrew laughed and said "They all went together so that they can talk about us men, Gibbs."

Reid said "Why do they have to talk about us?"

Morgan chuckled and said "Kid you have a lot to learn about women. They like to talk about us and make comparisons on who they think the better man is."

I outright laughed at this and said "Morgan that is the truth. But they also like talking about what they think of what we did. My guess is that they are going to laugh because of how we handled ourselves tonight. I still can not believe I walked up onto the stage and carried Emily off of it and out the back door and then back in."

Andrew grinned and said "But Aaron you got her attention that way. You are a profiler but you are blind. My pumpkin has been in love with you for the last two years."

Gibbs laughed and said "Hell even I knew that Emily was in love with you Hotch. Then again I figured that out on the one and only date I ever took her on about a year and a half ago. I kissed her good night and she called me by your name."

I looked at Gibbs in shock and said "You took her out on a date?!?!?!?"

Everyone laughed and Andrew said "I remembered that night. Gibbs went with her because she was going to some kind of function and she did not want to go alone. She needed a man to go with her because some guy was not following her and would not leave her alone."

Gibbs nodded and said "Actually Andrew you may want to talk to Emily. The guy is still stalking her but the local police can not do anything about it because according to them until he does something like breaking and entering or touches her they can't do anything about it. I had to go over to her house just two nights ago because the guy was outside on the sidewalk."

"What the hell? Why hasn't she told any of us that some guy was stalking her?" Morgan demanded.

At this point Dave, Reid, James, Andrew, DiNozzo, McGee, Vance, Morgan and I were all leaning forward.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and said "Probably because she figured one of you or all of you would try to take over her life. Hell don't get me wrong I love Em but I let her make the decisions instead of telling her what she is going to do."

I growled "She damn well better tell us about it soon or I will say something. I will not have my woman living in fear."

Everyone nodded but quieted down because the women were coming back in. I looked at Emily and saw that she was pale and I saw that the other women we trying to act like nothing happened.

I looked around at the guys and said quickly "Something happened while they went to the ladies room. Look how pale Emily is. See if any of you can find out."

Once again the guys nodded and stood up and headed towards the women. I followed closely behind. Once I got up close to Emily I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side.

"Are you alright Emily?" I asked.

Emily tried to smile and said "Everything is fine Hotch."

I looked at her and nodded even though I did not believe her. I looked at the men and saw that they were all looking at Emily and I and were shaking there heads no. I decided that for now I would let it go but here soon she I would get her to tell me what is wrong.

"May I have your attention please? Since everyone is done eating lets all move back over to the ballroom for the dancing part of our fundraiser. Once again I want to thank all of you for coming out." Dr. Simmons said.

I grabbed Emily's hand in mine and led the way back to the ballroom with everyone following us. I smiled as I looked back and saw that in a way all of us guys even with our women were surrounding Emily and making sure that she is alright.


	5. Dancing and Trouble

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Also a big thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their favorite authors and/or author alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor do I own NCIS!

Dancing and Trouble

(GPOV)

I had a hold of Abby's hand while we walked back into the ballroom. I saw that they still had tables set up but they were not like they were earlier. Now you can see the dance floor and on the stage was a band. I followed Hotch and Emily over to a table. I was to the left of Emily so that nobody could get to it. I noticed that Morgan, Reid, Rossi, James, Andrew, DiNozzo, McGee, and Vance were also surrounding her.

As we got to the table I helped Abby sit down and after I sat next to her I leaned over and whispered "The guy who has been stalking her is here isn't her?"

Abby looked at me in shock but then whispered "Yes, but you can't let on that you know Gibbs. We all promised her we would not say anything."

I nodded and whispered "Fine but if he comes in here or near her I will do what I have to, to protect her. If that means letting her know I know then so be it."

Abby nodded and whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now what about a dance?"

I laughed and said "Abs you know I don't dance."

"Come on Gibbs just one. Please." Abby pleaded.

I sighed and then stood up and offered her my hand with a smile on my face. She took it and I led her out onto the dance floor. Thankfully it was a slow song that was playing so I knew I would be alright. I pulled her into me and placed my hands around her waist. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck and we swayed to the music.

I smiled when I saw all of the men out on the dance floor with the women that they loved. I leaned down and placed a kiss on Abby's cheek and she looked at me in surprise. I then placed a quick kiss on her lips. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I danced us over closer to where Hotch and Emily were dancing. I looked around and saw that Morgan and Penelope, Rossi and JJ, Reid and Jessica, Andrew and Elizabeth and James and Erin were also dancing close by. It was like we closed ranks around a member of our family making sure nobody could get to her and I smiled.

I whispered in Abby's ear "Look around us. Even without knowing what is fully going on everyone has closed ranks around Emily."

Abby looked around and saw what I did and said "That is because we are one big family Gibbs. When something is wrong with one of us it is wrong with all of us. Look who else found dancing partners and are coming to dance around us."

I looked up and laughed as I saw Vance and McGee both leading women out onto the dance floor. I was close enough to Hotch to tap his shoulder so I did.

He looked at me and I said "Are you two doing alright?"

Hotch looked at Emily who was finally getting some color back into her face and said "We are doing good. It looks like everyone decided to close ranks on Emily."

I watched as Emily looked up in surprise and then she laughed and said "How did you guys even know something was wrong?"

I looked at Hotch and then at Emily and said "Em you and I have been friends for many years. I can tell when something is wrong. Plus you came back into the banquet room looking as if you saw a ghost. I have one question for you and then I will drop it but I want a straight answer."

Emily bit her lip but nodded and said "Ask away then Leroy."

I mock glared at her but she knew I would let her get away with calling me that. Abby laughed as did the others that were close enough to hear us. I ended up laughing too.

I looked her in the eye and said "He is here tonight isn't her?"

Emily looked down and then nodded and said "I saw him on the way to the bathroom. He tried to come up to me but I walked faster and the women kept in between him and me."

I nodded but before I could say anything Hotch growled "Where is he Emily?"

Emily shook her head and said "Hotch you can not do anything. I have tried pressing charges but they never go anywhere."

I looked at Hotch as he was about to say something and said "Hotch for now all we can do is stay close to Emily. She does not go anywhere without one of us with her."

Hotch sighed and nodded but pulled Emily closer into him. I smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Soon the song was over and we all headed back to the table. As we were walking I stopped and pulled Abby to a stop when I saw Emily freeze in place. Everyone looked at her concerned and then followed where her eyes were looking.

Standing not ten feet in front of us was the guy that would not leave Emily alone. Emily started to shake and I stepped closer to her pulling Abby with me but placing her behind me. I looked and saw that Vance, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Andrew, James, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, and Hotch were all starting to tense as the guy took a step forward.

"Well Emily it looks like you have not taken my notes seriously at all. I told you that you would never belong to anybody but me." the guy said as he pulled out a gun.

I bent down for the gun on my ankle and had just pulled it out when I heard a shot fired.

A/N: Yes I know it is short but I wanted to stop it here. I promise this will be the last cliff hanger in this story. Enjoy! And press review if you want another chapter!!!


	6. Chaos Reigns

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor do I own NCIS.

Chaos Reigns

(GPOV)

I bent down for the gun on my ankle and had just pulled it out when I heard a shot fired.

I heard shouts and I saw Emily fall to the ground. I quickly pulled out my gun and I saw that Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, DiNozzo, McGee, James, Andrew, Vance, and Reid had all pulled out their guns as well. I looked back at Abby and saw that she was pale. I wished then and there that Ducky had been able to come tonight. I looked back to the ground real quick and saw blood pooling under Emily.

The guy that had fired that shot started laughing and said "I told you that if I could not have you nobody could."

I heard Elizabeth say "You have truly lost your mind Adam. All this because she would not goout with you? I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch!"

I watched as the guy that Elizabeth called Adam pointed his gun again but before he could fire another shot six shots rang out. All slamming into his body and making him jerk as he fell to the ground.

(HPOV)

Once I was sure the guy was no longer a threat I bent down and looked at Emily. Her face was clenched in pain and she was pale.

"I NEED A DOCTOR! PLEASE I NEED A DOCTOR!" I screamed.

I looked down at Emily and said "Sweetheart you need to stay with me. Do not close your eyes."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Dr. Simmons. He got down on his knees beside Emily and gently turned her. I blanched when I saw all the blood that was pulsing out of her gun shot wound.

"Someone go and get me some towels and call 911." Dr. Simmons ordered.

Reid took off running and Jessica pulled out her cell phone to call for an ambulance. Dr. Simmons ran his hands over Emily and started mumbling to himself.

"He shot her in the chest. Her pulse is weakening and she is losing blood which I hope to be able to stop or at least slow down once I get the towels. Someone needs to keep talking to her. She needs to stay awake." Dr. Simmons said.

I nodded and said "Sweetheart listen to me. You have to stay awake. I need you, Jack needs you, your mom and dad needs you, the team needs you, Gibbs' team needs you and so does Jess. We all love you Emily. Now you fight for your family. Do you hear me?"

Emily groaned and whispered "It hurts Aaron and I am so tired."

I shook my head and said as Reid handed the towels to Dr. Simmons "I know that it hurts Sweetheart and I know that you are tired but you have to fight it and stay awake. We need you Em. Hell I need you. I love you and I can not lose you now that I have just gotten you."

Dr. Simmons put pressure on the wound as Jessica said "The ambulance is on the way and should be here within five minutes."

Dr. Simmons nodded and said "Emily you really need to stay with us. Keep talking to us."

Emily said "I love you too Aaron and I have for the longest time. I never thought that I would hear you say those words to me."

I smiled and said "Emily I was scared to let you know how I felt. But tonight you made me see that it was worth taking the risk."

Finally the paramedics and ran in and Dr. Simmons said "I will ride with her to the hospital. I will make sure they take her to George Washington Mermorial. You guys go ahead and get there."

I leaned down and kissed her head and said "I am going to meet you there. I would ride with you but I think it is best for Doc Simmons to ride with you so that you are ok."

Emily tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. I watched as she lost the battle and lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Emily! Emily wake up!" I shouted.

Andrew and Gibbs both pulled me away as Dr. Simmons said "She will be alright. I will make sure of it. Just get to the hospital."

With that Dr. Simmons and the paramedics loaded Emily onto the gurney and took off running once they had her strapped in. I went to run after them but Gibbs and Andrew both held me back. Vance stepped towards us and looked Gibbs and then me in the eye.

Vance said "Gibbs you all go and get to the hospital. I will call Ducky and have him come get the body. I am sure that the locals will show up but I will make sure that the FBI and NCIS gets jurisdiction. McGee and I will stay behind and then come meet you at the hospital."

I watched as Gibbs nodded and then James said "I will stay behind also. Andrew, Elizabeth, Dave, JJ, Spencer, Jessica, Derek, and Garcia get to the hospital. Erin you go with them."

Strauss shook her head and said "No I will stay here and help you and Leon. Then we will head to the hospital. But the rest of you need to go now."

Everyone nodded and Gibbs led me out of the ballroom and out of the hotel. We hit the parking lot running and Gibbs led me to his car followed by Abby, Jessica and Reid. We all jumped in his car and raced out of the parking lot. I looked back to see Morgan, Garcia, Dave, JJ, DiNozzo and Ziva all getting into Dave's big SUV and Andrew and Elizabeth getting into Andrew's car.

"Gibbs she has to be alright. She just has to be. I just now got her in my life in the way I want her in my life. I can not lose her now." I said.

Gibbs looked over at me and then back to the road and sped up and said "She will be alright Hotch."

Abby piped in from the back "Yes Aaron, Emily will be alright. She has to much to live for now and she will not give up."

I felt a hand patting me on the shoulder and I looked back to see Jessica giving me a supportive smile and kept her hand on my shoulder and said "Aaron trust me Emily will fight and she will win. She does love you."

I nodded and looked back towards the road. Another two minutes passed and we were pulling into the parking lot of George Washington Mermorial hospital. Once Gibbs was parked we exited his car quickly and hit the ground running and within a minute we were at the Desk asking for Emily. I looked up when I heard doors swish open and Dr. Simmons came out and straight over to us. By this time Dave, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, DiNozzo, Ziva, Andrew, and Elizabeth had joined us.

"They rushed her straight up to surgery. She did regain consciousness on the way here but her breathing was labored. They think the bullet may have either nicked her lung or her lung had collapsed. The Surgeon said the surgery could take up to four hours. I will take you guys up to the waiting room floor and then I am going to change into the Scrubs that a Nurse gave me and I will sit and wait with you guys." Dr. Simmons said.

We all nodded and followed him. I was just happy that she had regained consciousness. I knew then that she was indeed fighting.


	7. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	8. Good News

A/N: Thank you to those who have mailed me or left reviews saying congrats. I also want to thank those who reviewed the last full chapter I wrote for this story and for waiting patiently for an update. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be short but I wanted to do this chapter so everyone would know how Emily is doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Good News

(HPOV)

Gibbs, Dave, Andrew, James, Vance, Morgan, Reid, and DiNoozo were all crowded around me making sure that I was staying put in the seat they made me sit in. I looked up at the clock on the wall and growled. It had been thirty minutes since Ducky came and then left saying he would see what he could find out.

"Calm down Hotch. You getting yourself worked up is not going to help anything." Gibbs said.

I looked at him and said "If it was Abby in there you would be doing the same exact thing. So do not tell me to calm down. The woman I have loved for going on three years is in surgery."

Gibbs sighed and said "I know she is but do you think you getting worked up is going to help her? No I don't think so."

I banged the back of my head on the wall and let out a groan. I knew that what he was saying was true but I needed to know how she was doing. I looked up as I heard footsteps. Finally coming back into the surgical waiting room was Ducky.

"Well Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky came over and said "The surgeon will be out here in a minute. Sorry that it took me so long but they let me peak in to make sure our girl was doing alright."

I looked up at him and said "Well don't keep us waiting. How is she doing damn it?!"

Ducky looked down at me and said "When I peaked in she was doing alright. Her blood pressure was a little low but that is to be expected. Other than that I do not know. The surgeon said he would be out in a few minutes."

I nodded and then closed my eyes only to open them a minute later when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Elizabeth sitting on Andrew's lap and her hand on my shoulder.

"Aaron you need to stay strong, Son. She loves you and she will fight. Right now you need to think about her." Elizabeth said.

I looked at her and said "I am thinking about her Elizabeth. How do you know she loves me?"

Everyone laughed at that and Abby said "Hotch we know she loves you. All you have to do is look at her and you can tell. Besides that she actually told Elizabeth, Erin, Jessica, JJ, Penelope and Ziva that she loves you. Why do you think that she has not dated anyone in over a year?"

I looked at Abby and said "Why?"

Abby smiled at me and said "She said that she gave up trying to find another man. If the one man who has her heart did not want her that she would not settle. No guy she dated could ever compare to you in her eyes. She loves you. Now you just believe that and hold onto it. She is going to need you in the next coming hours, days, and weeks. Hell she is going to need all of us."

I nodded and said "You are right Abbs. When did you get so smart?"

Everyone laughed and laughed harder when Abby hit me on the back of the head and I looked at her and said "Since when did you become Gibbs? Did you go and have a sex change on us and not tell anybody?"

Before she could respond a Doctor walked in with blue scrubs on. I had to fight the urge to get sick when I saw all of the blood on him.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" the Doctor asked.

Everyone including Dr. Simmons stood up and walked towards the Doctor. Standing in front was Andrew, Elizabeth, and me with everyone else behind us.

"I am Dr. Dickerson and I was Emily's surgeon. She lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a blood transfusion. The bullet was lodged in between two of her ribs and one of her ribs cracked and punctured her lung. We had to re-inflate her lung. Her ribs that cracked will take six to eight weeks to heal. She will be in ICU tonight to keep an eye on her and if everything goes alright she will be moved to another room tomorrow. We will need to keep her in the hospital for at least a week because there is a risk of pneumonia. She has been moved to recovery and one person can see her for now. She is still asleep as we put her in a semi drug induced coma that we will take her out of tomorrow just so that her lung has time to heal some. Would one of you like to see her?" Dr. Dickerson said.

Elizabeth and Andrew looked at one another and then nodded and Andrew said "Aaron why don't you go and see her? We will see her when she is in her room."

I gave Elizabeth and Andrew a slight smile and then said "If you are sure I would love to see her."

Elizabeth and Andrew both nodded as did everyone else. So I followed the Dr. Dickerson out and to the recovery room.

As we got to the door he said "Even though she is in a semi-coma she will be able to hear you. Talk to her if you want."

I nodded and said "Thank you."

He smiled and said "Your lady is a fighter. Go spend some time with her."

I nodded and walked into the room. I went straight to her and took her hand in mine.

I sighed and said "The Doctor said that you can hear me. I love you Emily so you need to get better. I can not see my life without you in it. I need you to be alright. I love you Sweetheart. I feel as if I always have."

I bent down and kissed her on the head and then sat in the chair by her bed just holding her hand and thinking.


	9. She's Awake

A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews for the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be a bit short. Also this chapter will jump a couple days. Emily's slight drug induced coma turned into an actual coma but she will be waking up and this is just her and Hotch time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

She's Awake

(HPOV)

It has been three days now since Emily was shot and had to have surgery. She slipped into a coma a couple hours after everyone got to see her after her surgery. I haven't left her side. Thankfully Jessica is watching over Jack with Spencer. Andrew and Elizabeth have finally left to get some rest. Gibbs, Abby, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Vance, James, Strauss, Dave, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia are all staying at a hotel across the street. Even Dr. Simmons is staying there.

I haven't left Emily's side except to go to the bathroom and occasionally to eat. I wanted to be here when she woke up. I felt as if part of myself was missing. I needed her to wake up and wake up soon. The Doctor's didn't really know why she slipped into a coma except maybe it was her body's way of healing.

"Come on Sweetheart you need to wake up. Please wake up beautiful. You need to open those pretty eyes for me! I love you Emily." I said.

I looked down at the hand I was holding when I felt it squeeze my hand. I let a smile out as I felt her squeeze my hand again. I couldn't have been any happier. She had heard me and is trying to wake up.

I kissed her head and whispered "That's it Sweetheart. Come on Emily you're almost there. Come on beautiful I need you and Jack needs you. Everyone on our team and on Gibbs's team needs you. Please Sweetheart open up your eyes. I love you Emily and I need you to come back to me."

I gasped when I heard Emily groan. "Come on Sweetheart. I know that it hurts but you can do it! Just open those beautiful eyes for me for one second. It will be worth it I promise Emily."

I watched as Emily's eyes fluttered. Finally after a couple of minutes her eyes opened up and she looked at me. I grinned when I saw her eyes trying to focus.

I stood up and leaned over to where she could see me clearly. "Oh thank God Sweetheart. I'm so glad that you're awake."

She looked at me and whispered "How long have I been out for?"

I shook my head and said "You've been out for two and a half days. After they did surgery on you, you were in a semi drug induced coma but you slipped into a full coma a couple hours later. I haven't left your side since they brought you to this room. I need to go and get the Doctor though and call your parents. I'm really glad that you are awake Sweetheart. I love you."

Emily looked at me and then whispered "So I did hear you say that you loved me. I thought that maybe I had dreamed it."

I smiled and said "No Sweetheart you really did hear me say it. I have been saying it for the last two days. I love you Emily Prentiss and soon I want to make you my wife."

Emily gasped and said "Are you serious Aaron? And just so you know I love you too. I have for the longest time."

I chuckled and said "I am very serious Emily although I did not mean to say that just now. But to answer your question yes, I want to make you my wife. I can't see me living my life without you by my side."

Emily smiled and said "I would love to be your wife Aaron. You and Jack are my world."

I bent down and kissed her on the head. "Alright Sweetheart I am going to go let the Nurses at the Nurse station know that you are awake so that they can get your Doctor. I am also going to go grab me a quick coffee and call your mom, dad, and everyone else to let them know you have woke up. Be nice to the Nurses and do what they tell you. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Aaron and I will do what they tell me. I feel as if I am too weak to do anything else. Will you have someone bring Jack please? I really want to see him." Emily asked.

I nodded and said "I will call Jess and Spencer. I know Jack is eager to see you too. Jessica has brought him here once and since then he has wanted to come back and see you. Now I will be back shortly."

Emily blew me a kiss and I walked out of her hospital room. I quickly walked down to the Nurses station and told them that Emily had woke up. Two of the Nurses jumped up and headed towards her room while another Nurse called her Doctor. I walked to the elevators and got in one and headed down to the main level and then outside. I took my cell phone out and called Elizabeth and Andrew and told them the good news. They were ecstatic and said they were on the way and would call Vance, James, and Strauss. After hanging up with them I called Jess and told her and she screamed in happiness and said her, Jack and Spencer would be here soon. I then called and told Dave who said he would gather everyone and let them know.

Once all the phone calls were made I leaned against the Hospital. I couldn't be any happier than I was at this moment. Emily had told me she wanted to marry me and she has came out of her coma. I truly was happy with the way my life was right now. I took in a couple of deep breaths and then headed back inside and down to the cafeteria to get myself a coffee. Once I had that I went back upstairs and to Emily's room. I knew that within twenty minutes who room would be filling up with our family.


	10. Our First Time and We Get Caught

A/N: Alright thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter takes place a couple weeks after Emily wakes up from the coma she slipped into. This chapter will be rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor do I own NCIS.

Our First Time and We Got Caught

(EPOV)

I really hate being in the hospital but I'm hoping that the Doctor will finally release me tomorrow. Aaron has stayed with me the whole time I've been in here. The team plus the NCIS team and my mom and dad along with Jessica and Jack have been by to visit daily. Gibbs and Abby had just left to go eat leaving Aaron and me alone.

I shifted in the hospital bed because I was uncomfortable. It isn't my wound that is causing me to be uncomfortable though. For the last couple of hours Aaron has been running circles up and down my arm and to be quite frank it has turned me on.

"Are you alright Emily?" Aaron asked.

I shook my head. "No, Aaron I'm really not alright. I need something but I'm not sure how to go about getting it. But I'm going to go take me a shower while everyone is gone."

Aaron looked at me and said "What do you need Emily?"

I just looked at him and got up and headed into the bathroom in my room to take a shower. I turned on the water and got it going and then I stripped out of my clothes. What I really wanted was for Aaron to fuck me senseless but I knew that, that probably wouldn't happen especially with me being here. I decided that since I needed release I would go ahead and give myself one. I got in the shower and as the water hit me I took my hand and moved it down my stomach to in between my legs. I moaned at the first contact of my fingers against my clit. I bit my tongue before I moaned too loudly. Little did I know that Aaron heard me anyways.

(HPOV)

I watched Emily walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I knew something was up with her but she didn't tell me. Once I heard the water turn on I headed over towards the bathroom door to listen in case she needed help or something. What I heard surprised me and then turned me on. I heard Emily moan. Without stopping to think about what I was about to do I opened up the door to the bathroom and then walked in. I shut the door and locked it.

"Aaron is that you?" Emily asked.

Before I said anything I quickly stripped and then stepped in the shower to join Emily. "Yes, it's me Sweetheart."

Emily gasped and opened up her eyes. "What are you doing in here Aaron?"

I smirked and said "Well I heard you moaning. If you were horny Emily all you had to do was tell me. I would have loved to help you."

I pushed Emily's fingers away from her clit and I took over rubbing it as one of my fingers plunged into her. I felt her inner muscles squeeze around the finger I plunged into her and I groaned at the same time she moaned. I kept pressure on her clit as I pulled my finger out plunged it back into her. Emily wrapped one of her hands around my stiff cock making me groan.

"Don't do that Emily or I will cum." I said.

Emily chuckled. "Aaron I want and need you in me. Please I need to feel you inside of me when I explode."

I groaned at her words but nodded. I pulled her out of the shower even leaving the water running. I walked her towards the bathroom sink and turned her to where she was facing the mirror. I had her bend a little and I got behind her. I wanted to make sure that I put no pressure on her to where she would be in pain.

I took my dick in my hand and guided it to where I needed it to be and then thrust into her hard and deep. We both gasped when I was completely in her. My eyes went to the mirror and I saw her looking at me. I kept my eyes on the mirror looking into her eyes as I pulled out and thrust back into her.

"Oh God Aaron! YES!" Emily cried out.

I wrapped my right arm around her waist and snaked my hand down in between her legs. I pressed my finger on her clit as I pulled out and thrust back in hard and deep. Emily kept her eyes focused on mine in the mirror. I pulled back out and thrust back in deeper and hard making Emily cry out in pleasure.

"Emily you feel so good surrounding me. Feel me inside of you Sweetheart!" I said.

Emily moaned and it made me even harder than I already was. I sped up my thrusting in and out of her. Making sure I went in deep and hard with each thrust. I could feel my climax coming so I started thrusting in deeper and faster as I watched Emily's eyes widen as she came around my dick.

"Aaron!!!!" she screamed as she came.

"That's it Emily. Cum for me baby. Make me explode inside of you." I cried out as I started thrusting faster and faster.

As I started to cum I bit down on her neck to keep from screaming but then I let up and shouted "Oh God Emily, yes!"

Emily came again as I pulled out one more time and thrust back in hard as I pushed down on her clit. Once we were both drained I pulled out and grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her back into the shower. I washed her hand and then her body. I saw that her eyes were dilated so I decided to make her cum once more. I placed a finger on her clit once more and plunged three fingers in at the same time making Emily scream. I kept a fast pace and had her shouting my name as she came on my fingers.

I stood back up and put the fingers she came on in my mouth and sucked her juices off of them. I then quickly showered myself and got out. I dried and dressed and then helped Emily dry off and change into her clean clothes. When we opened up the bathroom door we both blushed as we saw that we were no longer alone in her hospital room.

(GPOV)

Abby and I walked back into Emily's hospital room and saw that it was empty. We started to worry until we heard the scream coming from the bathroom. I looked over at Abby with a cocked eyebrow. She started laughing and I had to join in because it was funny. At least it was Abby and me that heard them and not someone else.

The bathroom door opened and Hotch and Emily came out. When they saw us they both started blushing which made Abby start laughing again. I just looked at them with my eyebrow cocked.

"So did you two have fun while we were gone?" I asked.

Emily blushed even more and Hotch just laughed. "Of course we did. Whoever said that hospitals were not fun places were wrong."

I laughed and said "Well it's nice to see that you two found something fun to do in this place. Did you enjoy yourself then?"

Emily walked over to me and slapped me in the back of the head and said "Oh I enjoyed myself as you very well know. I would say from the laughing that Abby is doing that you two heard exactly how much I enjoyed myself. But just to clarify Aaron is very good at what we just did and if you two would like to leave I could maybe have a repeat performance on it with him."

Hotch's mouth just dropped open and I laughed as Abby said "I can't leave Em. You already had one round tonight. You can wait for round two until tomorrow morning which is when the Doctor will be releasing you. I think he heard you two also because he was coming out of this room as Gibbs and I were getting ready to enter it. He told us to tell you that he would release you first thing in the morning as long as you didn't spike a temp tonight."

Emily blushed and then started laughing as she said "Well at least he knows now I wasn't lieing when I told him I was feeling good."

Hotch slapped her on her ass and said "Emily Prentiss behave!"

I walked over to him and head slapped him. "You're supposed to tell her that before you fuck her Hotch! For Heavens sake couldn't you two wait one more day?"

Emily shook her head and said "Well if you must know I was pleasuring myself when he came in and took over. I would have waited one more day."

Hotch groaned and said "I can't believe you just told them that!"

I laughed and just shook my head. Hotch helped Emily back into bed and then we all just sat around talking. I was going to love telling Rossi what Abby and I walked in on. The teams were going to love teasing Hotch and Emily about it for a long time.


	11. Night Out

A/N: Alright thanks for the reviews last chapter. In this chapter we will be jumping about eight weeks ahead. This chapter may be short but I keep getting sick and I'm very tired from the chemo session I had. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. That being said can I have Gibbs and Hotch come fix some stuff in my home please? You can have them back after I have my bookshelves and stuff moved!!!

Night Out

(EPOV)

It has been eight weeks since I was let out of the hospital. I was finally back at work albeit on light duty which meant I wasn't allowed to tackle UNSUBS but that's okay. Morgan usually does that anyways. I've been staying at Aaron's since I've been out and not a day has gone by that we haven't made love. Tonight we were going out with our team and the NCIS team. My mom and dad was keeping Jack for us tonight.

I had news to tell Aaron but I figured that I would just surprise him while we are at the bar. Speaking of the man I love he just walked into our room and I have to say that he sure does look hot. He is wearing jeans and a t-shirt and I can't take my eyes off of him. He smiled when he saw me looking at him and then he whistled when he saw what I had on. I was wearing a skirt that went to the middle of my thighs and a red halter top style shirt. I knew that Jessica would be wearing the exact same thing except her shirt would be in pink. We once again coordinated our outfits to knock the guys off of their feet.

I was very happy with the way things were going between Jess and Spencer. I was also very happy with the way things were going between JJ and Dave, Pen and Derek, Gibbs and Abby, Ziva and Tony. Tonight I had a friend meeting us at the bar. I hoped that her and Tim McGee would hit it off. I knew that he felt as if he was an extra wheel when we all got together.

"Are you ready to go Sweetheart? We have to be there in ten minutes." Aaron said.

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my purse and my lightweight jacket and Aaron wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the bedroom, down the steps, out the door, and to his car. He opened up the door and helped me in.

Before he shut the door he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Emily."

I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too Aaron."

Aaron shut the door and headed around the car and got in. Once he was in and he started the car and put it in gear he took one hand off of the wheel and put it on my knee. I smiled over at him and he flashed me a smile and then we made the drive to the bar. I was excited about tonight. It was the first night that we've all gotten together outside of one of our houses. Once we pulled into the bar parking lot Aaron jumped out and came around and helped me out and then locked the car up. We headed into the bar holding hands and smiling.

As soon as we got inside the bar we looked around and found our friends. I laughed as I saw a lot of people looking over to our group. All of the girls' were sitting on their man's lap. Aaron and me headed over to them. I made sure to pull up an extra chair because Jamie would be joining us soon.

"What would you like to drink Sweetheart?" Aaron asked.

I smiled and said "A club soda for now please."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just smiled. Finally he nodded and headed towards the bar. I looked around the table and saw all of the women looking at me with smiled on their face. I knew that Jessica knew my secret because she went with me to the Doctor's appointment today. I looked around and saw that everyone but Abby was drinking something alcoholic.

I raise an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head and smiled. I laughed when she raised one of her eyebrows at me and I just shook my head and smiled at her like she did me. She then laughed and stood up.

"I need to go to the ladies room. Anyone want to come with me?" Abby said.

I smiled and stood up because I knew that she wanted me to go with her. Jessica, JJ, Penelope, and Ziva all stood up too. The guys looked at us and just shook their heads while grinning. Us ladies walked to the women's room and as soon as we were in there Abby shut and locked the door. I looked at her amused.

"So Abby how far along are you?" I asked.

She laughed and said "It's all your fault you know. The day Gibbs and I caught you as soon as we got back to his house he attacked me. I'm eight weeks now. And how far along are you?"

I laughed and said "Well it looks like our babies will be the same age. I'm about eight weeks also."

Abby and I both laughed as we saw everyone's mouth drop open. JJ, Pen, Ziva, and Jessica hugged both Abby and me congratulating us. We finally left the bathroom and headed back towards our men. I saw Jamie walk in and I waved her over. She came over and I did the introductions. I smiled as her and McGee started talking. A song came on that I liked and us women headed to the dance floor.

Before long the guys came out because there was a group of guys who kept trying to put their hands on us. When Aaron walked up to me I smiled and then grinded against him making him gasp. I laughed when I felt what me grinding up against him did. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood behind me and danced with me. I looked around and saw all of the guys doing the same thing to their women. I grinned as I saw McGee even dancing like that with Jamie. I knew that they would hit it off and it seems as if I was right.

"So it looks like your plan has worked perfectly Sweetheart." Aaron said.

I grinned and nodded.

A/N 2: Alright I'm leaving this part here. The next chapter will be in Hotch's POV as well as Gibb's POV. It will continue with the night out and the guys will find out about Abby and Emily both being pregnant. Hit the green button and review.


	12. Two at the Same Time

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad that you all have been liking this story. And once again this chapter may be short but the guys will find out about Abby and Emily in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Two at the Same Time

(HPOV)

I looked over at Emily and saw her and Abby whispering back and forth and I raised an eyebrow. I wondered what those two were whispering about that seemed to be important. I glanced over and saw Gibbs staring at Emily and Abby also.

"Do you two care to share with everyone else what you two are talking about?" I asked.

Emily and Abby both jumped and looked at everyone guiltily. They smiled at everyone but went back to talking among themselves. I looked over and saw that JJ, Jessica, Garcia, and Ziva were all trying to hold back smiles and laughter. I really wanted to know what was going on but I knew that Emily would tell me soon enough.

I looked over at Emily again as I saw her and Abby both stand up and she smiled at me and said "Does anyone else need refills? Abby and I are going to the bar."

I looked and saw that their drinks were empty but everyone else still had full glasses so all of us shook our heads. Gibbs and I both looked at our women as they walked off smiling and laughing with one another.

I leaned over and looked at Gibbs. "So what do you think our women are up to Gibbs?"

Gibbs just laughed. "I don't think that I want to know what they're up too. The last time all the women were up to something they ended up getting put up for auction."

I laughed at that because it was the truth. I smiled as I thought about that night but then frowned as I recalled the ending of that night. Gibbs must have saw the look on my face because he patted my shoulder and then pointed to where our women were standing. I knew what he was saying without him saying it. He was letting me know that he knew I was thinking about that night and the ending of it and he was reminding me that Emily was alive and well.

I smiled when I saw Emily and Abby walking back to us with big smiles on their faces. I raised an eyebrow and so did Gibbs when we noticed that they were not bringing drinks back with them.

"Did you guys go up to the bar for your drinks and then forget to order them?" I asked while laughing.

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "No, our drinks will be over here in a minute."

I nodded and pulled her down onto my lap. She smiled and leaned back into me. Gibbs and I started talking about the boat he was finishing up while Abby and Emily talked about possibly going shopping sometime soon. I looked up a few minutes later when I heard someone clearing their throat. Standing beside our table was the bartender plus someone holding two big balloons.

"Thanks for doing this for us Marty." Emily said.

Marty the bartender smiled at Emily. "It wasn't a problem Emily. I'm glad that I was able to help. Now would you like me to pass these drinks around?"

Emily nodded and Marty started passing the drinks around and Emily said "Okay guys you aren't allowed to touch the drinks yet that have been passed out. You will know when you can just give Abby and me a minute."

I looked at Emily with a question in my eyes. She just shook her head and smiled and kissed my head as she stood up. I looked over to see Abby kissing Gibbs and then she too stood up. Abby and Emily each took one of the balloons from the guy and thanked him before sending him on his way with a tip.

Abby cleared her throat. "Alright you guys get ready to drink. Em are you ready?"

Emily laughed as she nodded and Abby said. "1…2…3…"

At three Emily handed me the balloon she was holding and Abby gave Gibbs her balloon. I looked at what it said on the balloon and then looked up at Emily who was staring at me waiting on me to say something.

I jumped out of my seat and picked her up in my arms and swung her around. "Oh my God!!!!! Are you serious? How far along?"

Emily laughed and said "I just found out yesterday. I'm eight weeks pregnant."

I grinned as I thought back to that time frame. I knew exactly when she got pregnant. It was the day we made love to one another for the first time. I grinned as I thought about that and then I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. Once I pulled away I looked around and saw Gibbs holding Abby to him tight and I saw the teams looking at all of us in shock.

(GPOV)

When Abby handed me the balloon I read what was on it and jumped up immediately. "How far along are we? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Abby laughed and shook her head. "Well Gibbs we're eight weeks along. You know the day we caught Hotch and Emily? Well that's the day we conceived. Yes, I'm alright and no I don't need anything. Are you happy?"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. "What do you think? Am I happy?"

Abby nodded and hugged me. I held her to me and looked at Hotch and Emily and chuckled when I saw his balloon. I wondered how far along they are.

As if chorographed Abby and Emily pulled away from Hotch and I at the same time and turned towards our family as Abby said "Well just so everyone is aware Emily and I are both pregnant. We both are also eight weeks along."

My mouth dropped open and I looked over at Hotch who was just as stunned as me. Emily, Abby and the rest of the women were laughing at our faces. I finally closed my mouth and laughed also. Hotch hugged Abby and I hugged Emily. I knew then that no matter what was thrown at us that everything would be just fine. I pulled Abby back into me and bent my head to kiss her neck.

"I love you Abs." I whispered in her ear.

She tipped her head back onto my shoulder. "I love you too Gibbs."


	13. Abby and Emily Mess with the Guys

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. This chapter jumps a couple of months since both Teams have found out that Emily and Abby are pregnant. Alright I'm going to go back and writing in 3rd person now that I got the news out of the way. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Abby and Emily Mess with the Guys

Emily and Abby were happy that they were able to get Doctor appointments on the same day. Hotch and Gibbs were with them and they would be meeting up with both teams, Emily's mom and dad, Vance, Strauss and James. Abby and Emily were chatting about nothing particular while Hotch and Gibbs were looking at them in amusement.

A Nurse came out and said "Emily Prentiss and Abigail Scuito."

Hotch and Gibbs both stood up and helped their women up and then the four followed the Nurse back. When they got to the exam room the Nurse took a good look at the two couples in front of her and then her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that three of the four had guns on them.

Gibbs seeing the Nurse's face laughed. "We are Federal Agents which is why we have the guns. We all came straight here from work and didn't stop to think about taking our weapons off."

The Nurse gave a nervous laugh so as one Emily, Hotch and Gibbs all pulled their I.D's and Badges out and showed the Nurse. The Nurse then laughed in embarrassment and nodded. She checked Emily's pulse and blood pressure and then checked Abby's pulse and blood pressure.

"Dr. Hill will be in shortly." the Nurse said.

Emily and Abby nodded as the Nurse left the room.

"I can't believe she thought you were lying Gibbs." Emily said.

Gibbs laughed. "Well we did look strange having our guns on us. I'm so use to wearing it that I forget I have it on sometimes."

Hotch nodded and said "I know what you mean Gibbs. I do the same exact thing. Emily has to remind me sometimes to take it off. But then again I have to remind her too."

Abby laughed and shook her head. "I do believe I'm the only normal one here. I don't forget to take my gun off of me."

Gibbs poked Abby in the side. "That's because you don't wear a gun baby."

Everyone laughed at this. Abby didn't like guns and she was glad that she didn't have to wear one. A minute or two later the Doctor walked in.

"Hello guys and gals. Are you happy you were able to come in together?" Dr. Hill said.

Emily and Abby nodded as Emily said "Yes, we are. Thank you so much for letting us come in together. With Abby and I being so close together we thought it would be nice if we could share Doctor appointments and help one another through our pregnancies."

Dr. Hill nodded. "So how is the morning sickness? Are either of you still having it or has it passed?"

Abby and Emily both laughed and said at the same time "It's passed."

The guys laughed as they saw the women grinning at one another and Dr. Hill said "Well that is good news. We can do an Ultra sound today and see if we can tell the sex of the babies if you would like."

Emily and Abby both nodded their heads vigorously and Dr. Hill chuckled as she got up and pulled the machine over.

Emily motioned for Abby to go first so Abby jumped up on the exam table. She pulled her pants down a little and her shirt up and revealed the baby bump that she was carrying. Gibbs went and stood at the head of the table.

Abby motioned Emily closer while saying "Come on lover girl. You need to see this too babe."

Emily laughed as she saw the shock on Gibbs's and Hotch's face and she said "Abby, darling you weren't supposed to tell the guys about that."

Hotch's mouth dropped open while Gibbs swallowed a couple times and said "Is there something you two want to tell us guys?"

Before either woman could say anything Dr. Hill laughed and said "Alright Abby this may be cold."

Abby grabbed onto Gibbs's hand and onto Emily's hand as the gel was put on her stomach. Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as they all looked at the screen. Just to mess with the guys even further Emily leaned down and kissed Abby on the head. Abby held back a laugh as she saw Gibbs and Hotch both with their mouths open. To make it even worse Abby took her hand out of Emily's and raised it up and ran it tenderly down Emily's cheek. Emily and Abby were both holding in their laughter. Dr. Hill who was watching was also holding her laugh in. She has known Abby and Emily both for a long time and has been their OBGYN for more years than she could remember. She knew that the women were messing with the men and it was funny to see their reactions. She decided she wanted in on it also.

"So Abby while I'm doing this why don't you tell me about what you and Emily did the night I saw you two out about six months ago?" Dr. Hill asked.

Emily looked at Dr. Hill and saw the laughter in her eyes and decided that Abby and her would play along. Emily looked down at Abby and gave a smile letting her know that it was alright to say whatever it is that she wanted to say. Abby let out a grin and took Emily's hand back in hers while looking at the screen.

"Well first we ran into you at that bar and you know how Emily and I get when we're on our own. None of the guys wanted to go out that night so Emily and I went by ourselves. We ended up drinking and then ended back at Emily's house. We decided we wanted to play some strip poker and we did just that. Well we were both winning and losing and the next thing I know is we are in each others arms and kissing. Well you can imagine what happened next." Abby said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Hotch and Gibbs if they had been looking into Abby's eyes would have known she was joking but they were too busy opening and closing their mouths. Dr. Hill was biting her tongue to keep from laughing while Emily was just batting her eyelashes at Abby. To give the guys more to think about Emily leaned down and gave Abby a quick kiss on the lips.

Hotch was finally able to get his voice to work. "Are you telling Gibbs and I that you two had a thing going on? And if so can we have a preview of it?"

While Emily's face was hovering over Abby's face Abby whispered "Should we give them what they want?"

Emily got a wicked glint in her eyes and smiled and leaned down and kissed Abby again this time lingering. When they pulled apart they were both smiling but trying to hold their laughs back as they saw the look on their men's faces.

"Abby you still kiss as good now as you did six months ago. Maybe we should have a repeat performance sometime soon." Emily said with a wicked grin.

Abby chuckled and said huskily "You know I'm always up for some fun with you Emily."

By this time neither woman including the Doctor could hold in their laughs as they saw the dazed looks on the men's faces. Emily stood all the way up again and leaned back into Hotch and leaned her head back so that she could pull his head down for a kiss. Abby pulled on Gibb's shirt pulling him down so that she could get a kiss.

"Now neither one of you can say that you haven't been kissed by either of us women. Because technically you have now." Abby said with a laugh.

A/N 2: Alright the next chapter you will find out the sex of the babies… Hope you enjoyed this chapter…


	14. Sex of the babies and Surprises

A/N: This chapter will be short but you will get to find out the sex of the babies that Abby and Emily are carrying. The next chapter will have Gibbs, Abby, Emily, and Hotch meeting up with both teams plus Emily's mom and dad, Vance, Strauss and James and there will be some surprises in that chapter as well. Enjoy this short but lovely chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Dr. Hill chuckled at the antics of Abby and Emily. "Well Abby are you ready to hear the sex of your baby?"

Abby looked up at Gibbs with a grin on her face that mirrored his own. "Yes, we are more than ready."

Dr. Hill rolled her eyes and said "Well Abby you are having two boys and one girl. That is why you are starting to show quicker than you should be."

Abby gasped and so did Gibbs. Hotch barely got over to Gibbs in time to catch him before he hit the floor. He had actually passed out at the news that he was having triplets. Abby laughed when she saw this. She couldn't believe that her silver haired fox had actually fainted. Dr. Hill laughed as well and got up to get the smelling salts out. After she got them out she handed them to Hotch who put them under Gibbs's nose. Within seconds Gibbs came back around.

"What happened? Hotch get your arms from around me. We ain't like our women." Gibbs growled.

Everyone laughed and Hotch "Well next time you faint I will just let you hit the floor. I still can't believe that you fainted when you heard that you were having two boys and one girl."

Gibbs growled and said even as his eyes tried to roll in the back of his head again "I did not faint."

Abby laughed loudly and said "Yes, you did honey. Hotch barely caught you. So instead of being a jerk off to him be nice and thank him."

Gibbs looked around and saw that everyone had laughter in their eyes and mumbled "Well then Hotch thanks for catching me."

Hotch laughed and said "Abby or even Emily would have cold clocked me if I wouldn't have. I didn't do it for you. I did it so I wouldn't have either pregnant woman beating on me."

At this the women in the room laughed. They just couldn't contain their laughter any more. Gibbs glared at all of them before he too finally saw the humor in it and started laughing. If he was honest with himself he was still in shock that he was going to be the father of triplets.

Dr. Hill cleaned off Abby's stomach and helped her up off the table and then looked at Emily. "Alright Emily it is your turn. Are you wanting to know the sex of your baby?"

Emily looked over at Hotch who smiled and said "Yes, we are wanting to know. I think Emily could last without knowing but I can't."

At this everyone laughed while Emily hopped up onto the exam table. She pulled her maternity pants down a little bit and her shirt up and Dr. Hill said "Alright Emily I will warn you like I did Abby. This gel will be a little bit cold."

Abby snorted. "A little bit cold my ass Dr. Hill. That stuff made me stomach freeze when you first put it on."

Emily laughed and said "That is alright. It will be worth it in the end."

Dr. Hill chuckled and put the gel on Emily's stomach. "You are quite right there Emily. It will be worth it. Now let's see what we can see."

Emily smiled and looked at the screen. Hotch was looking at the screen and bent down and kissed Emily's head. Abby and Gibbs were standing on the other side of the exam table looking at the screen also.

"Okay Emily are you ready to know what you are having?" Dr. Hill asked.

Emily smiled and said "Yes, I am. Please tell me it's a little girl."

Dr. Hill laughed. "You could say that Emily. You are having two girls and one boy."

Emily gasped and then squealed with Abby while it was Gibbs's turn to rush around the exam table and catch Hotch before he hit the floor. When the three women saw his reaction they cracked up laughing. Dr. Hill once again got up and got smelling salts out and handed them to Gibbs who put them under Hotch's nose.

When Hotch came around the first thing out of his mouth was "Did Dr. Hill just tell us we were having two girls and one boy?"

Emily chuckled and said with a smile "Yes, honey she did."

Hotch's eyes rolled into the back of his head again. Gibbs laughed and put the smelling salts back under his nose while Emily laughed but looked at her boyfriend in concern. When Hotch came around the second time he groaned.

"I fainted twice didn't I?" Hotch mumbled with a blush on his cheeks.

Emily laughed and said "That you did honey. Are you alright now?"

Hotch laughed and said "I'm fine Sweetheart. I should be asking you that question. Are you alright? We're having triplets too. The teams aren't going to believe us."

Everyone laughed and Dr. Hill said "Yes, they will Aaron. I printed off pictures of both Abby's and Emily's Ultra Sound. I also circled where you can clearly tell the sexes. Abby and Emily when you two set to do something you sure do set to do it."

Emily and Abby laughed as Dr. Hill finished talking to them. After Emily got up off of the exam table they left the exam room and went to the desk and set up their next appointment. Now came the fun part of telling their teams which they would do when they met up with them here shortly.


	15. All of You?

A/N: Alright thanks for all the reviews… I can finally get this chapter posted… lmao… It will be a little short but enjoy the surprises… :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

All of You?

Hotch, Emily, Gibbs, and Abby walked into the bar where they were meeting both teams plus Elizabeth, Andrew, James, Strauss, and Vance. They couldn't wait to tell them what they found out.

"So how should we tell the teams?" Gibbs asked.

Emily and Abby exchange looks and grinned and Emily said "Why not go to the bar and order three shots per person. When they ask us why three we will tell them."

Gibbs and Hotch laughed and nodded before heading to the bar while Abby and Emily walked towards the table. Emily and Abby found some vacant seats and took them making sure they each saved a seat for their man.

"So what did you two find out today? What are you having?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face.

Emily smiled back at her mom. "You'll find out shortly. So why is everyone smiling?"

Andrew laughed. "We were just talking about how we all paired up."

Emily nodded and laughed too. She looked up when she saw Gibbs and Hotch walking towards them with a waitress right behind them. She had to hold in her laugh when she saw all of the shot glasses.

Hotch sat down beside Emily and leaned over and kissed her cheek while Gibbs sat down next to Abby and did the same thing.

"Why are there so many shots for everyone?" James asked.

Gibbs, Abby, Hotch and Emily laughed and Hotch said "Well you each get three shots."

"Why three?" Strauss asked.

Emily and Abby looked at one another and then said at the same time "We're having triplets!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open but Vance was the first to recover and said "You both are having triplets?"

Emily and Abby laughed but nodded. The congratulations started after that. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Jamie, Vance, James, Strauss, Elizabeth, Andrew, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Reid, Dave, and Jessica all hugged both Abby and Emily.

"So Abby what are you having?" Ziva asked.

Abby smiled. "We're having two boys and one girl."

The women all squealed.

"Emily what are you having?" Jessica, JJ, Penelope, Strauss and Elizabeth all asked at once.

Emily smirked at Hotch. "We're having two girls and one boy. Oh and Aaron fainted not once but twice. Gibbs also fainted once."

Everyone started laughing and then laughed even harder when Hotch and Gibbs both growled "Emily!"

It was then that Emily looked around at all of her family and friends and noticed that Jessica, JJ, Penelope, and Ziva weren't touching their drinks.

"Is there something wrong with your shots ladies?" Emily asked.

The four women looked at one another and then at Emily and all said at once "We can't drink. We all just found out we're pregnant."

Everyone's mouths dropped open and then the men were hugging and kissing their women as everyone started talking at once. The next coming months were going to be interesting to say the least. Especially with all of the women pregnant at the same time.

A/N 2: I know that this chapter is short but the next couple chapters will make up for it. Click the button and let me know what you think!!!


	16. Double Date Night

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!!!

Double Date Night

Gibbs and Hotch decided to take their women out on a double date. They had went ring shopping earlier that day together. They were both going to propose to their respective partners tonight. Both Abby and Emily were now thirty weeks pregnant. It had been an interesting couple of months these last few months. With all the women on both teams pregnant things were very hormonal.

"So do you think they will both tell us yes tonight?" Hotch asked Gibbs as they headed to his house to pick the women up.

Gibbs chuckled and looked over at Hotch. "Don't tell me that you're nervous Hotch. You know damn well Emily will tell you yes. She loves you, you fool."

Hotch laughed and looked at Gibbs. "Are you telling me that you're not nervous? I seen how you were fidgeting when we were shopping for the rings."

Gibbs glared at Hotch. "Of course I'm nervous but I'm not going to let Abby see that."

Hotch laughed and nodded. They were pulling up in front of his house. Both men had gotten ready at Gibb's house after the women told them that it would be a proper date with them picking them up. Both men couldn't figure out why they wanted it that way but they gave in pretty quick. After all their women were very hormonal and emotional.

Hotch felt weird knocking on his own front door but that is what he did. Emily wanted this to be an actual date he would make sure that this was an actual date. He smiled when Emily opened up the door and then his breath left his body in one long breath. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked even with being in her third trimester of the pregnancy.

Gibbs let out a whistle when he saw Abby come up behind Emily. Both ladies may be in their third trimester but they both were too beautiful for words. Gibbs walked past Hotch and circled around Abby. He let out another whistle as he saw the back of her dress. The dress she was wearing had a split going up it.

Hotch finally caught his breath and breathed out "Sweetheart you look stunning."

Emily blushed and said "Thank you honey. You look handsome yourself."

Hotch chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Emily on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

Emily nodded and said "We're ready. You guys have perfect timing. We had just walked down the stairs when you knocked on the door."

Hotch looked over at Gibbs and saw him kiss Abby on the cheek. "Are you ready to go Gibbs and Abby?"

Gibbs nodded and said "Yes, let's take our women out."

Hotch laughed and led the way out as he guided Emily to the car. He helped her into the front passenger seat while Gibbs helped Abby into the backseat and then went around and got in. Once Hotch was in the car they headed out. He knew that Emily liked the restaurant that he had chosen but he was still nervous.

Once they were at the restaurant both Abby and Emily squealed. It was one of their favorite restaurants. The men smiled as they saw their reactions. Both men hoped that their reactions would be the same when they proposed. They guided their women into the restaurant and then to the table as the hostess led the way. Once they sat down and the waitress came up to them they went ahead and ordered without looking at the menu. They each knew what they wanted.

They talked about the babies and how the decorating was going on the Nursery's as they ate. Each man was thinking about how they were going to propose. Emily and Abby talked about the way the babies' kicked and when they kicked. Emily's babies' were more active in the day where as Abby's babies' were more active at night.

"That's because of the coffin you like to sleep in Abby." Emily joked.

Abby mock glared at Emily and chuckled. "It probably is Emily. Although I haven't slept in the coffin in a long time now. I'm more content to sleep in Gibbs's arms so I can attack him whenever the urge hits me."

Gibbs groaned. "Abby baby you weren't supposed to share that."

Emily laughed. "Why not Gibbs? Ask Aaron how often I attack him. In fact I even attacked him today while we were at work."

Hotch choked on his drink. "Emily!!! Don't tell everyone that. It was bad enough getting caught by JJ and Dave."

Gibbs laughed. "Why doesn't it surprise me that those two caught you?"

Emily chuckled. "Probably because they had the same thought in mind. At least we were finished and in the process of fixing our clothes."

Abby and Gibbs laughed outright. Gibbs looked at Hotch and gave a slight nod of his head. Hotch gave a slight nod back to Gibbs. Both men got out of their seats and went down on one knee in front of their women.

Gibbs looked at Abby and took one of her hands in his as his other hand opened up the ring box. "Abby I love you more and more each day. I never thought I would feel this deep again but you have made me. I love the children you are carrying. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Abby looked at Gibbs as tears filled her eyes. "YES!"

Gibbs laughed and stood up and pulled Abby up after slipping the ring onto her finger and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss while the diners all started clapping.

Hotch cleared his throat as he brought one of Emily's hands up to his mouth as he opened up the ring box he had in his other hand. "I love you Emily. You make my world bright when all I see is darkness. You have brought sunshine into both mine and Jack's life. You're carrying our three kids and I love you more every day. Will you marry me?"

Emily nodded as she whispered "Yes, Aaron I will marry you. I love you too."

Hotch slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her up and kissing her passionately. Once again all the diners started clapping. Both men were ecstatic that their women had said yes to them.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey All,

This is Live-4-CM or Jen as some of you know me as. My cousin Crystal or as a lot of you call her Angel N Darkness has been really sick as of lately. Well last night around Elevn O'Clock she was rushed to the hospital. They were just going to keep her overnight for observation but something happened today where they had to get her into surgery. She is doing better now even if she is out of it. She will hopefully be back soon (probably sometime tomorrow afternoon for those of you who know how she is).

If you have any questions feel free to mail me on my penname.


	18. Weddings and Babies

A/N: So this is the last chapter to this story… I will probably do a Sequel but it will be awhile before it is posted. Thank you to all who has read and reviewed this story… I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but between other stories and also the fact that my health hasn't been so good I have found it hard going…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or NCIS!

Abby and Emily looked at one another. They couldn't believe that today was their wedding day. It seemed as if everything had taken forever to plan but they finally got it pulled off. They just hoped that today went like they wanted it too. After all they were 36 weeks pregnant.

JJ, Jessica, Penelope, and Ziva all were wearing matching dresses and all were in different stages of their pregnancy. It was still funny to all of the women that the BAU team and the NCIS team had pregnant women at the same time.

Jessica walked over to Emily and said "Are you ready to do this?"

Emily smiled and said "I have been ready. I can't believe it is finally happening."

JJ chuckled and said "Of course it is Em. Anybody who had eyes could tell that you and Hotch have been in love with one another for years. It just took you two way too long to figure it out."

Emily laughed and said "Hey now it took Gibbs and Abby even longer than it took Hotch and me to admit how we felt."

Abby smirked. "Of course it did. After all we are talking about Gibbs here."

With that comment all the girls laughed but it was cut short by a knock on the door. JJ went over and opened the door and smiled when she saw Andrew Prentiss and Director Vance and she stepped back to let them in.

"Wow, you ladies all look real nice. Are you ready Emily and Abby?" Vance said.

Abby and Emily both smiled and nodded and Andrew walked over to Emily and said "You look beautiful Pumpkin. Let's go get you married before my grandbabies make an appearance."

Emily chuckled and put her hand on her stomach and said "Yes, let's do so Daddy."

Vance walked over and offered his arm to Abby and Abby said "Thank you so much for doing this for me Leon."

Vance smiled and kissed Abby on the head. "It isn't a problem Abby. We need to get this show on the road because you have two very anxious bridegrooms."

The women laughed and then JJ, Jessica, Penelope and Ziva all headed out of the room followed by Abby and Vance and then Emily and Andrew.

Once the four women went down the aisle it was time for Abby and then finally Emily. The wedding ceremony went quick and soon it was time for the reception.

As Abby and Gibbs and Hotch and Emily were having their first dance as a married couple both Abby and Emily cried out in pain.

Gibbs and Hotch looked at their new wife's and said at the same time "Are you okay? What is it?"

Abby and Emily looked at one another and then at the ground before they started to laugh. Soon JJ, Dave, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, Jessica, Ziva, Tony, McGee and his date, Vance and his date, Elizabeth, Andrew, Dan, and Strauss were all at Emily's and Abby's side. Everyone looked down and saw what it was that had the two bride's laughing and the groaned.

Andrew motioned for the DJ to stop playing and he said loudly "Ladies and Gentlemen you are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the food, the music, and the drinks but we need to get the brides to the hospital. It seems as though they were in labor and didn't tell anyone. Now they have no choice because their waters have broken."

At that clapping started and Gibbs and Hotch were leading Abby and Emily out of the reception. Twenty long grueling minutes later they were at the hospital and up in the labor and delivery unit. Vance and Andrew opted to be the ones to get them signed in so the husband's could be with their wives.

Five hours after getting to the hospital Gibbs came out with a proud smile on his face and said "Abby and I have 2 sons and a daughter. Daniel Leon Gibbs and he weighed six pound and two ounces and is 22 inches long, Michael Aaron Gibbs weighed six pounds even and is 21 inches long, and Jennifer Elizabeth Gibbs weighed five pounds 10 ounces and is 19 inches long. "

The group cheered and then quieted when they saw Hotch come up with a big smile on his face.

"We have two perfect little girls and a son. Elizabeth Penelope Hotchner weighed in at six pounds even and is 21 inches long, Jessica Marie Hotchner weighed in at five pounds and fifteen ounces and is 19 and a half inches long, and Andrew Vincent weighed in at five pounds and ten ounces and was 18 inches long." Hotch said with the big smile still on his face.

The group once again cheered and congratulated both couples. Both teams were like a family and they all knew that there family was just going to keep on growing.


End file.
